The King who never was
by The Wizard's Daughter
Summary: Some brothers are born together, others apart. But blood ties even the most hated beings together. When the Goblin King comes to Storybrooke, a showdown of epic proportions between two of the most powerful creatures ever to walk the universe will commence. There is only one thing that bars the hero's way; the infamous Labyrinth.
1. Chapter 1

This was his home. The darkness and the frost that lined the Labyrinth the only source of beauty in the bleak landscape lit not by a sun, but by a fiery orange nebula that gave only light, not heat. Never moving, this island in space was Jareth's home, but it was also his prison. After a few years though Jareth learned that living alone wasn't all that bad; it gave him time to think.

Jareth was a Shade, but not the type in Eragon that relied on the dark spirits of a time long forgotten to posses him. No, he was born this way, a creature of darkness that gave grown men nightmares, a monster with incredible powers. Yet he was banished.

Jareth didn't remember a time he didn't live in the Labyrinth. He could remember faces though, faces that sneered at him, their black pupils widened with horror at him and he loved to watch them. He could stare into those black circles and see how shallow they were, their emotions flat and dull as their clothing.

Jareth's eyes swept over his empire, the walls ascending to nearly his tower window. At the beginning of the maze, Jareth's sharp eyesight could barely pick out the white of starched shirt stumbling in the black passageway. The Labyrinth was made of black opal the glistened eerily in the nebula's pale rays enhanced by the bioluminescence of the creatures that inhabited its cracks and cervices. The man was beginning to grow tired, his steps becoming faltered in the darkness and Jareth watched with envious curiosity. It was another person who thought they could defeat his Labyrinth, another person who had a world for them to explore, a life. Jareth sighed as the man tripped and fell, his heavy body heaving in time with his breaths.

Suddenly he was there, Jareth could now see his prey clearly. He was a heavyset man dressed in a pair of brown slacks and a red tie. On the left side of his chest Jareth could make out the name Al on a bit of plastic in black ink. A small shiver ran down Jareth's spine. He never really liked these creatures called humans. They were never smart enough, never clever enough and eventually after a while, he would have to transport them back to wherever they came from. Not this time.

" Hey, can you help me? I can't seem to find the way out." Jareth smiled. " Well that is the point of my Labyrinth." And Jareth in rapt amusement watched as the man's eyes revealed his horror and fear at him. " Please let me go? I won't tell anyone I swear…" The man was now trying to stand, his gelatinous body shifting horrendously in his slacks. Jareth sighed and with a flick of his hand, conjured up a crystal. The round orb glowed with the nebula's reflection making it appear it had its own eternal fire.

" You don't have to swear to me because if you tell anyone about this place or of me, they'll think you have gone mad and lock you away until you die." The man nodded.

" Is that what they did to you? Is that why you're the only one here?"

" You are so very smart." Jareth snarled and with a sharp twist of his wrist changed the crystal from its spherical shape into a shard and threw it at the man who screamed. The dart hit him in his chest right below his nametag and the man collapsed, blood pouring from the wound. Jareth could smell the blood in the air and bending over the man, twisted and then pulled the dagger from his chest with a loud sucking noise.

" Now you can go home." Jareth whispered and conjured the corpse to wherever he came from. He sighed, never had he killed someone before and he found it incredibly boring. If there was ever something to bring him from his nightmare…

" I wish the goblins would come and take you away… right now."

The call was made and Jareth smiled. Who ever made the call this time was about to learn their lesson. Pinpointing on the voice, Jareth conjured himself to their window in his favorite form.

It was cold and wet making his clothes damp, but the feathers helped a bit. Choosing a nice shaded spot on the sill, Jareth began to, in his mind, embarrass himself by hooting like the animal he mimicked. Catching a few murmurs, Jareth heard the window latch unlock and the sliding of the glass as he called out once more.

" Come here little guy." A set of hands grabbed him and relaxing, Jareth allowed himself to be carried into the room.

" Look what I found Snow. He was sitting out there on our window sill." Jareth gazed at the woman that his captor was referring to and discovered a petite black haired woman with a red shirt on. Behind her was a blond woman wearing a black tank.

" Why did you bring it in?" The blond scowled. " Its just an owl. I think it has survived in more than one storm." He felt the man shrug, his hands tightening ever so slightly. Jareth shook slightly and he felt the man release him from his bondage. With another embarrassing hoot, Jareth fluttered over to the counter where he then stood and waited.

" Emma. Emma?" A small boy raced down the stairs with a book in hand. " Look what I found." Much to Jareth's surprise, he watched as the blond, Emma took the book and began to discuss what was in it.

" So he is nowhere in Storybrooke?" Jareth cocked his head, so that is where he was, but who said the words?

"I even said the words but nothing happened." Jareth smiled inwardly. Never had he heard a child say those words to bring him from his Labyrinth.

" And I wanted to go to the Labyrinth also." The boy pouted and Jareth smiled even harder. Things were beginning to come to light. Taking off from the counter, Jareth made the lights go out, mostly for effect, but still; and with a flourish, changed back, his cape billowing behind him.

" Well that is the first time I have heard someone say that." Jareth smiled at the boy, who had a mixture of confused joy on his face.

" I don't know who you are, but you will stay away from my son." Emma was now pushing the boy behind her, more out of possession that protection, Jareth noticed, but he kept his mouth shut.

" I am sorry my dear, but Henry has called me here and has wished me to take him to my Labyrinth."

" He will do no such thing." Snow's sharp retort only made Jareth smiled sarcastically at her, which didn't help the situation.

" You cannot change the facts dearie. Henry wanted me to take him to my Labyrinth this, by my contract I have to obey. But I will give you 2 hours to have some time with him before he becomes one of my minions forever." Jareth conjured up a clock and wound it delicately.

" Your time starts now." And on those words, Jareth vanished.

* * *

I know that many people after reading this would consider it a crossover, but it is not or there would be no Once Upon a Time category on here. So it is going as a revamp of a old character, new man. ( Even though he should look like Jareth from the Labyrinth in my mind."


	2. Chapter 2

He waited in the rain for those two hours. The tree branch was no more comfortable in owl form or Shade form, but Jareth survived. As he felt the time slowly wind down, Jareth smiled. He only had to move at the right time. Conjuring himself back into the apartment, he flipped the lights with only a moments to spare.

" Well Henry, are you ready?" The room now held three other people and Jareth allowed them to watch him with horror on their faces. All but one. The gold eyes seemed to gaze with defiance at him, the blackness luring him in like a beacon. Jareth wrenched his eyes away, pain splintering his thoughts.

" Well Henry?" Jareth saw the boy nod and Jareth gently held out his hand to him.

" Wait, at least give him a chance to think about it." Emma's cry rang through the room and Jareth laughed.

" I gave you your chance my dear, now you have to good bye to him." And with a small wave of his hand, made Henry disappear.

" Can we get him back?" It was a man's voice this time and Jareth cocked his head slightly. " You'll have to take on my Labyrinth."

" We'll go." It was the golden-eyed girl that spoke up and the man who held her nodded. " You two will challenge my Labyrinth to get Henry back?" Once again they nodded, the movement almost in sync. Jareth tilted his head slightly. Never had he met anyone, let alone two people who take on his Labyrinth willingly for a young boy.

" You don't have to go." A voice called from the darkness and the girl laughed. " I know that I shouldn't, but I highly doubt that you would."

" Of course I would. Henry is my grandson and I should look after him…"

' And if you were we wouldn't been this mess now would we?" Jareth heard the conversation and cocked his head slightly. He didn't understand this conversation, the tone was that of a parent scolding a child, but Jareth's sense of smell told him that she was not of a family for there was no scent on her but her own. Glancing up he saw Emma. Snow, even the man who had captured him the first time, but in the shadows, just out the reach of the moonlight was a vague figure. Jareth's sharp vision told him he was about 5'7 with a well-chosen sense of fashion, but besides that nothing else was revealed to him. A sudden feeling of anger and shock washed over him as he glanced away ad deep inside he knew it from the man of shadows.

Jareth took a step sideways and opened a portal between the apartment and his home. The two stood and with hands latched together walked past Jareth. But the girl's eyes never left his and the closer she got, the more perturbed he became. Jareth breathed a quick sigh of relief when she glanced away. Who ever she was Jareth felt odd around her and he didn't like it.

" It doesn't look that far." The man's voice sent shivers down Jareth's spine and he quickly took a step closer to them.

" It is farther than either of you think and you both have 13 hours to solve my Labyrinth before Henry becomes one of mine forever." And Jareth, in a fit of ego, faded before the two.

The Labyrinth acknowledged their presence as they walked through the gates, hand in hand and deep within its walls Jareth placed certain traps that would prevent them from going any farther than he wanted them to. The miniature of the Labyrinth that sat next to Jareth's dusty throne was made from an abandoned block he found one time and was ultimately connected to the island itself. Pinpricks of light told him where the two rescuers were, one being a dark purple, the male Jareth presumed, while the other was a heady shade of scarlet and though Jareth didn't believe in omens, there was something about her that made his skin crawl. Slowly they crept forward, adjusting to their surroundings and with a smile on his angular face, Jareth gave them their first test of the Labyrinth.

* * *

**Now one group is in the Labyrinth and the other in Storybrooke. I think Gold has some explaining to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

" Good morning." The voice echoed through the stone pathways and the man and girl, not woman she was too young for the one beside her, stopped. Jareth watched from his elevated position on top of the wall as his test commenced. In front of them was a unicorn, illusionary of course, but it would be very real to them. Its white fur was colored a pale orange from the nebula as it stood there, the horn protruding from its head, stuck in a rotten tree. It looked over to the couple as it stamped impatiently for their reply.

" Hallo, Is said good morning. Or do you not say that in your culture? I get so confused sometimes, please forgive me." The girl recovered first much to Jareth's surprise.

" Excuse us, we have never actually seen your kind before." The unicorn nodded or tried to, but the horn incident prevented him. " Can you help me? I have been in this tree for so long…" The girl smiled and pulling along her still numb companion who was coming around, to the unicorn's side. Jareth watched with building excitement from the wall, his long fingers clutching the opal like pale spiders. He couldn't wait as his imaginary creature chased them from the Labyrinth or… Jareth slithered closer to them, not making a sound on the smooth gem.

" Don't worry we'll get out of here in no time." It was the man who was now studying the situation with a logical eye. Jareth watched, as he would peer up and down the unicorn, stare at the wall a bit, and even touch the horn only to discover the creature was stuck good. The girl on the other hand was keeping the unicorn calm.

" So how did you get in here?" Her voice was level and it seemed to croon the beast into answering. " I was trying to find food and since I wasn't paying attention I rammed myself into this tree here." The man brought the conversation to a halt.

" There is no possible way to get you out, unless?" Jareth could see the unicorn's eyes dilate with fear. " You aren't going to kill me?" The man laughed.

" Why would I do that?" My question is your horn fireproof?" The unicorn snorted. " Of course it is why?" The man though, had already bent down and lit the dry tree with a match causing the unicorn the squeal wildly.

" Don't move. The tree will burn quickly, freeing you and then you can go on your way. Anyway," The girl glanced up and Jareth froze automatically. " Where do you find food in this place anyway? I see no grass."

" I don't eat grass." The creature growled and the girl stopped. Jareth watched, as her eyes grew a bit bigger with understanding and backing slowly away from the beast, went to the male.

" Do not panic Erik." The girl cautioned him. So that is his name, Erik. Jareth said it a few times to himself and then stopped. He didn't like the taste of the word.

" What is wrong Chris?" Jareth was thankful. He could now put names to the dots on his board. The tree was almost done burning and slowly the eyes of the unicorn stopped focusing on the fire, to focus on the couple. " What is it doing?" Erik whispered and Jareth nearly gave himself away stifling the laughter just in time.

" Sizing us up." Chris murmured and Jareth watched her keenly. Her left hand reflexively went to her right hip. She used to wear a sword and finding it missing instead took a step in front of Erik.

" Stay behind me, no matter what happens. Do you understand me?" Jareth glanced back at the unicorn, its razor sharp teeth, still incrusted with the blood of its last victim, gnashed together. Suddenly the unicorn bucked and the tree disappeared in small explosion of ash and smoke. Shaking its head, the unicorn stared down Chris; Jareth could feel the tension taunt as a bowstring in the air.

" The final showdown." He whispered to himself and the unicorn charged. Never had Jareth seen someone change form that fast as the girl leapt forward towards the beast only to ram it down with huge teeth and silver claws the glowed brightly in the half-light. Chris scratched at the unicorn's flanks, drawing blood as ribbons of flesh came off only to vanish before they hit the ground. The air smelled of iron and fear, form the unicorn as it neighed and tried kicking off Chris to get to Erik. Erik was frozen on the spot, his eyes not quite understanding what he was seeing. With a sudden twist, the unicorn slid out of Chris's grasp and hurtled itself towards Erik.

" ERIK RUN!" The roar nearly deafened Jareth, yet it woke Erik out of his trance and ducking down, pulled out a small knife. The unicorn was nearly on top of him, the stench of rotting flesh, making Jareth nauseous. But Erik didn't move, his body stiff and unyielding the creature's terrifying advance. But Jareth saw out the corner of his eye, a flash of silver that came from Erik's sleeve. The unicorn was upon him and quickly Erik braced himself with one knee against the ground and thrust the sword into the unicorn's chest cavity. Blood showered Erik with the sickly sweet smell of decay as the horse vanished along with the blood. Chris had changed back again, her clothes slightly ripped from the unicorn's onslaught. She stumbled slightly as she made her way back to Erik, who caught her before she fell. She smiled up at him and Jareth felt a wave of envy pass through him at the sight.

" _Sarah_" The thought was in his mind before he could stop it and gazing at the girl's face in the fire toned light, he saw the resemblance. Jareth sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

**R&R. This was a weird chapter for me to write because everyone likes unicorns. As you can tell, i detest them heartily. No offense to anyone. **


	4. Chapter 4

" Well that was exciting wasn't it?" A conversation beginning with that phrase; Jareth was learning more from these two people than he had ever learned from his books about diction for other tongues and papers on other cultures. When ever a person from a culture he had not encountered before, entered the Labyrinth Jareth took excellent notes on their dress, the way they talked, even the way they showed their emotions just in case he left this, no his island by way of something other than being called.

Yet the way his new playthings acted, it was no surprise that he didn't understand what was going on.

" Yes it was. Now what is that you want to ask me?" Chris's tone indicated that she was hinting at something and Jareth smiled to himself.

" You could have told me."

" Told you what Erik. That I was a fearsome beast that has to drink the blood of others every now and again to survive? Somehow that wouldn't be the ideal partner now would it?" Jareth watched as Erik grabbed Chris roughly by the arm and pulled her to face him.

" You think I care about that? You are the same as me, an outcast." And instead of shunning her, which Jareth would have wanted, Erik pulled her close and held her.

" You don't how much I wanted you to understand what I was, but I never knew that you had it worse than I did. I am so sorry that I didn't notice. " Erik hugged her tighter and as Jareth watched, Chris wrapped her arms around him in kind.

Jareth felt pain. Though he wasn't injured, Jareth felt his chest ache as his throat began to close, making his entire lower jaw hurt.

" _So this is what love is."_ The thought made the pain even worse, yet so pleasurable. Only one person had the ability to hurt him without being near him and the fact that she was here with another man put poison in his veins.

" So are we ready to continue our little trek through Hell?" Erik released Chris first, but Jareth saw the she let go first. Jareth smiled to himself as he crushed the orb into his palm, the crystal melting like ice in his between his fingers. Jareth knew what to do.

* * *

" So why did you volunteer us?" Chris smiled. When Erik was nervous about anything, whether it is something small like losing a game that he had placed a bet on or something big like losing her again, he couldn't stop talking.

" Because…" Chris faltered. She didn't exactly know why she volunteered, but as she tried to figure out which way to go at a fork, a faint feeling of Déjà vu entered her.

" Well?"

" Because I thought that if we together it would be easier to figure out this Labyrinth and find Henry." Chris chose left, her instincts told her to with Erik at her heels.

" You're lying to me." Chris stopped. The dirt made a hissing noise under her bare feet as she turned to face Erik. " I am not lying to you."

" Yes, you are Chris. I returned to you because I thought you had changed and now this is what you give me? Making me walk through this Labyrinth so we can find Henry? I think there is something else under this."

Chris exploded, fury making the darkness around her bright as day. " If you think I am lying you can find your way back to the beginning, it shouldn't be to hard for you since you always retreat. You damn pansy!"

Erik snarled, but didn't take a step towards her and Chris smiled sourly. Both knew who had won this battle and with a huff Erik turned and began walking down the opposite way, each step placing him father from Chris.

" Good riddance to you too." She muttered and turning back, fell the darkness.

* * *

" Well what do we have here?" Jareth's voice echoed through the tunnel, using one of the accents he picked up from a very spirited man with a head of hideous green hair. Not far from him, Chris slept, the impact knocking her unconscious. But at the sound of his voice, she groaned. Jareth felt the urge deep within to just reach out and though her outstretched fingers, but held himself back. He wanted to inspire fear in her this time, get her to do his will without any questions. Slowly, with Jareth's eyes taking in every curve of her body, she sat up and rubbed her head, creating a cowlick in her hair.

" Where am I?" Her voice was deeper now, Jareth made a mental note of asking her why.

" Your in a tunnel dearie. What does it look like?" She glanced over at his shabby disguise and smiled. " So I guess you want something from me since I know you didn't just offer that voluntarily? Jareth was at a loss for words and smiled as the idea entered his head.

" Yes dear. I have this necklace that I would like to wear, but I have such short arms, which prevents me from fastening around my neck. I think that shall do for the payment. Jareth watched as she contemplated the thought and slowly, still wincing from pain the fall created, she made her way over to him.

" Hand me the necklace." Her tone was commanding and intimating sending pleasure to his body. He had never been this close to her before and the urge to lift her and pin her down was almost too much. His pupils dilated so much that he could see nearly everything clearly in the dim hall as he watched her unclasped the hook and lean forward to place it around his neck. Her fingers were cool against his neck, her face only inches from his.

" I nearly got it." She murmured, her eyes closed as she used her touch to find the clasp. Jareth changed. The disguise fading away as if was nothing more than watercolor and allowed himself to enjoy her touch on his fevered skin. He heard the clasp click into to place and Jareth took his chance. Grabbing Chris by the hips, he leaned forward and harshly pressed his lips up again hers. The heat he felt was unbearable and the kiss lined his nerves in fire. Opening his eyes a bit, he watched as the terrified, struggling girl that was in Chris's eyes vanish to be replaced by the chocolate brown melting with passion. Jareth felt his eyes reflexively close as her lips parted and allowed him access, the fire building between both of them and with a sigh Jareth let everything, but Chris go.

* * *

**R&R. I think that I have filled Jareth out a bit, personality wise of course. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chris could feel his hands on her, the rough pads leaving a trail of goose bumps on her cool flesh. Biting his lower lip, she heard him moan and with small twist of her teeth, made him bleed, the salty concoction dousing her tongue. The flavor though, it seemed familiar.

* * *

_" Fear me, love me, obey me and I will be your slave." His eyes, one blue, one hazel locked on to hers and she saw his desperation and she knew that he had no power over her like he did the others who came before her. Just like Rumpelstiltskin had no power of her._

_ " Immune to any forms of magic besides the kind that made her what she is now." Chris smiled and the man before her, stood up straight. _

_ " I gave you your chance Sarah. Be mine and you shall have everything you ever wanted." _

_ " Except for my freedom." She spat and with a snarl on his sculpted face, he moved inhumanly fast, appearing before her and cornering her against the wall. " You think I care about your freedom?" His breath smelled of death, Chris noted, but he wasn't holding her to the wall instead… Chris moved. The backhanded slap resounded through the Labyrinth as the man stumbled back, his hand held to his face, now grimacing in pain. She watched him remove his hand to assess what had happened and Chris when saw the damage she had done; she smiled. On his right cheek was now a jagged cut from the corner of his eye to nearly his lips, the blood colored that of a red moon ruby, dripping down onto his starched collar, blooming into small glossy roses upon the white fabric. _

_His eyes went back to her. " No one has ever done that before. Harmed me I mean." He stated as a fact, but Chris heard the terror and horror in his voice._

_" That isn't the only thing I can do dearie. Trust me on that." She stated and he smiled grimly. He knew he had lost, his face betrayed it. _

_ " You wish not to stay, do you?" His voice, the sharp tenor was now weak with pain and regret. Chris nodded._

_ " Then you may go." He was now standing up straight again, his hand not covering the wound she gave him. It was by his side, the blood dripping from it onto the black stone at his feet. But what unnerved Chris was that he was crying. Not the kind that made people sob with sorrow, the kind Chris was used to. No, he was crying silent tears. They flowed down his cheeks, some mingling with the blood, turning it a pale pink color and Chris as she watched him gather himself back together felt something she never experienced." So this is what pity feels like." She thought to herself. It made her heart ache as she watched him, his eyes staring off into space. And with a small word of command, a purple crack appeared in the wall before him, the crack widening until it was big enough for her to enter. _

_ " You may go home now." He turned around, his back towards her as if she never existed. As if she was just a dream that he would soon wake up from. Chris smiled and walked over to him. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she turned him, his eyes making contact with her once more. " I said you could leave." He growled and Chris smiled again. _

_ " I am sorry for leaving you. But I cannot stay, my predatory nature will not allow me." And reaching up, Chris went to touch the wound but the man turned his head away. " Don't. You have already done enough harm."_

_ " And I am going to fix it. There will be a scar, but it is better than having an open wound and no means of taking care of it. It will help you remember me." _

_ The man laughed. Its sweet sound made Chris's heart lift a bit. Turning his head back, he allowed her to place her hand on the cut, the blood warm in the cold air of the Labyrinth. _

_ " This is going to hurt." She whispered and he smiled. " I have felt worse pain then this…" She watched, as his eyes nearly became the size of dinner plates and he gasped, his hand, still bloody grabbing hers, trying to remove it. He made no noise, but she could tell by the tension in his body that the pain was enough to make him cry like a child. Removing his hand with hers, she studied her work. The skin had knitted back together well and the scar that would remain wouldn't be detrimental to his looks. " Instead," Chris though to herself, " It would make him look better."_

_ " What did you do?" He moaned, his hand covering up what she did. " I cauterized the wound. A little bit of plasma goes a long way. Now I better get going." She patted his shoulder lovingly and making her way to the portal, went to step in when she stopped. Trotting back to him, Chris placed a kiss on his unharmed cheek. " Thanks for the adventure. " And with that she jumped head first into the portal, returning her back to the Enchanted forest. She heard the portal snap shut behind her and standing, discovered that she still had his blood on her. Tentatively licking it, she found it tangy, with high iron content. " Well," and she walked off into the forest once more._

* * *

Chris's eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at the ceiling above her. The man was nuzzling her neck and she instinctively groaned when he gently bit her ear lobe. She could still taste his blood her lips and waking up her daze, she squirmed and pushed against him. When she felt his grip loosen, Chris stood quickly, the movement making her dizzy.

" You." Chris sighed as the memories flooded back to her. The man still sat on the floor, his different toned eyes staring up at her in a shocked expression that bordered on mockery.

" Who else did you expect?" He smiled, the scar on his face moving along with it. " I thought you were nothing more than a dream."

" Oh. Really? To think that you were actually kind enough to remember little old me whether it be in a dream or not." Using the wall as support, the man stood, his 6'1 height towering over Chris.

" You were shorter when we last met." The man snorted.

" And you were thinner, but I wasn't going to mention it. Now was I?" Chris laughed, its high-pitched ring echoed dramatically through the tunnels. " Well at least your sense of humor hasn't changed… Uh?

" Jareth. I forgot that I didn't introduce myself the last time." He smiled at her and Chris chuckled.

" You think that smile will just make me fall into your arms don't you? Well I can tell you now that it won't." Jareth's smile grew even wider as he suddenly grew shorter.

" But that will." And as if on cue, Chris stumbled down a set of stairs that she didn't realize were there. Suddenly he had her once more in his arms, holding her close, his body rock hard like the walls he built. Chris sighed and breathed in his scent. It was of death, the sweet cloying smell of lilies and darkness and Chris shivered, pulling away.

" Who are you?"

" You already know my name. Is that not enough?" Chris scowled.

" No its not. My father," She paused. " Excuse me. The man who raised me…"

" Told you about me even though he would not do it purposely. Yes, I am the Nightlord he was referring to in your bedtime stories. He wished to keep you safe just as he wished to keep his son Baelfire safe."

Chris stared at him. " How do you know me again?" Jareth laughed, the note sending chills through her. He reached up and gently took her chin in his hand.

" I have been keeping an eye on you since I first opened the King's gate between your world and the Enchanted forest."

" Why?" The smile was back again." _The smile a shark would give to its prey._" She thought.

" Because Christine. I am you're father's brother."

* * *

Sorry for such a late posting. Had to study for finals.


End file.
